Infinite Stratos: The Mirror in Time
by MrSoandSo
Summary: Starts off 10 years after Season 2, a battle between the Byakushiki and Kurokishi, the energy released by both IS units caused a tear in the quantum field matrix thus sending Ichika to an unknown world. More sensitive/smart Ichika (Based on Shiranui Amaterasu 's Resolve) x ?. AU. A dark look. (Concept)


I**nfinite Stratos: The Mirror in Time**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**Starts off 10 years after Season 2, a battle between the Byakushiki and Kurokishi, the energy released by both IS units caused a tear in the quantum field matrix thus sending Ichika to an unknown world. More sensitive/smart Ichika (Based on Shiranui Amaterasu 's Resolve) x ?. AU. A dark look.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't not own any material related to Infinite Stratos. They belong to their respected authors/producers.

**"normal speech"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Quantum Shift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10 years after the end of Season 2<strong>

I finally get get my chance after all these years. Madoka, I'm end this once in for all. For all the pain and suffer you have caused me my dear sister. I will kill you.

"Byakushiki, enter combat speed. Target confirmed, begin operation Phantom Down"

The five large wing thrusters came to life as a helmet materialized onto his head. Byakushiki enters her high speed mode as she chases her master's target.

"Roger that Commander Orimura" the tactical operator replied through the radio, "Commander Sarashiki is on her way once she done routing out the enemy forces."

I accelerated toward the Kurokishiki to cross sword with Modoka's broadsword.

She parried my attack and kicked me to the side.

"Brother, we meet again" Madoka said coldly as she crossed blades with Ichika.

/

**Big fight (I'll leave it to your imagination)**

/

"Touketsu Koutei"

Ichika's sword shattered the Black IS's helmet.

**""[Reiraku Byakuya]!""**

**""[Reiraku Byakuya]!""**

The large energy explosion finally cleared from the energy as two Is units began to fall from the stratosphere. Both units sustained moderate surface damage as scorch marks littered their armor plates. It was clear as to who was winning as a trail of smoke was leading from the [Kurokishiki]'s left wing.

[Kurokishiki Rising] - 176 shield points

[Byakushiki Setsura] - 430 shield points

"Madoka, why did you do it! Why did you have to kill Chifuyu and the others!" Ichika yelled as he spread the [Byakushiki]'s wings to slow his decent to the surface.

"I don't have to answer the likes of you! I won't stop until one of us is destroyed!" Madoka cried as swung her unit around to face her brother in a free fall. She fired the [Kurokishiki]'s lance cannon at the [Byakushiki] without waiting for a proper lock.

"[Setsura], Level 8 Sniper Mode!" Ichika dodges the beam and fire the [Setsura] multiple times at his sister until one of the beams scratched the lance cannon.

Madoka ditched her cannon before it blew up on her. Before she knew it, her brother was on top of her as she swung her broad sword to parry Ichika's attack. "Why did Chifuyuu choose you over me!" Why did she choose the defected product over the successful one!"

"What are you talking about!" Ichika asked in the mist of his fury. "Why does this have to do with killing them!"

"Do I have to spell it out ... Chifuyu is our genetic mother! We're Chifuyu's clones!" Madoka screamed as she passed Ichika's loosened guard and stabbing him on the side of his torso.

"No!" I screamed as I gave my plasma sword one last charge before I threw it at Madoka.

'BOOM!'

The explosion knocked me to the other side of the beach as piece of equipment flew over my head. I try to look at the wreckage only to feel pain feeling coursing all over my body. I find myself laying powerless on the ground in Byukushiki's [Touketsu Koutei] form. I had used up all of Byukushiki's energy in the final attack to kill Madoka. Warning messages appear, giving me all the damage readout and that de-materialization was not an option as Setsura is working overtime to keep me alive.

[Incoming transmission: [Mysterious Lady] ]

"It's done, Katana. It's finally over..." I answered weakly as grunted in pain from my wounds.

"Ichika, I'm on my way there to your position! Please hang on until I'm there" Katana pleaded through the radio. She looked at Ichika with a frantic look as she speed to him at max speed. "We can go back together to everyone at base"

"I don't think it possible anymore." I look at the sword that lodged into my torso, nailing me onto the ground. I could see a few sparks dance dangerously on my unit.

"What do you mean? Could it be ...!" Katana gasped as she panicked to reach my location

"Please Katana listen to me, I don't have much time left in this world. I wanted to let you know I'm sorry ... ahh ahh ahh grrrr!"

"Ich-kun you know I can't live without you" Katana cried, not knowing what to do anymore, "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Then live Katana, live a long and happy life along with our unborn child. " I said with shallow breaths. It was painful for me talk to her like this physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry that I won't be there to raise our child together. So please for the child's sake ... live!"

"Your being unfair Ich ..." Katana was cut short as a notification popped up on my hud.

[Signal lost: unable to reconnect - unit damage - critical]

_'Well then Chifuyu-nee, Rin, Laura, Cecilia, Kanzashi, Charlotte, Houki ... I'll see all of you on the other side. I have no more regrets_ '

I feel myself rapidly losing strength as I finally let my eye drift off to eternal sleep.

_'Sayōnara Katana'_

In the final moments, the Byakushiki let off a few more sparks before engulfing her beloved pilot in a ball of fury.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Next Time: Myself<em>**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This passage is mostly a conceptidea. I do not know if I will continue this story.


End file.
